moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
"Feral" Elves
Feral Elves... A harmless form of fun RP? Or a desperate method of gaining the spotlight used by the attention- deprived? Let's take a look at the subject. Feral Feral, by definition, means; Wild, Untamed, Animalistic, and so on. The word I would like to bring your attention to, is UNTAMED. There are several "Feral" Elf RPers. (NOTE: I will NOT say ANY names. This is an opinion post, not one meant to "Bash" or "Put name here on blast.") However, each of these RPers I have seen, are wearing a collar. A symbol of domestication if I am not mistaken. Domestication is the opposite of Untamed. I simply thought that needed pointing out. Moving on to the more serious part of this subject... Appearance Feral Elves are easily spotted. You have no idea HOW easy until you actually find one. Which would probably only take you about two to three seconds after walking into a heavily populated area. Often wearing only tabards of the guild/faction they were "Found by" and sometimes nothing at all, they are easily distinguished from the other Elves... Too easily at some times. Why? Why would someone RP this, you ask? Well, I, being a "Nazi" (So say most level 58 Death Knights) believe that these characters are played by boys... Boys going through a certain stage in their life known as the "Bi-curious stage." They simply want to... Explore their surroundings... And all that other trash you were taught in the 5th grade. While I stand behind my theory that these are infact boys (And/or men) it might be for an entirely different reason. As I had said earlier in this post, perhaps this is just a desperate attempt at grabbing the spotlight and wrapping their arms and legs around it until it almost suffocates and ceases to fight them. A sad, sad way of saying "Hey, I need some attention here! Look at me!" In any case... The one thing that everyone LOATHES these Elves for... the one thing that solidifies our hatred for them into a swelling brain tumor of hate and rage... THE WAGGLE! The one thing that me and my friends DESPISE, as proud players of the Alliance, and (Self-proclaimed) Noble Night Elven RPers, is the waggle... "name here waggles her little bottom at victim's name here." This very emote fills me with such rage, I honestly feel like punting small infants into a bottomless pit to join the kittens I put in there last week. As I hope it does every RPer of ANY race. The Night Elven women are NOT whores, despite Blizzard's atrocious portrayal of them in this game. "And besides that, nothing you could ever say will justify a Feral elf being in the city, half-naked. There are set rules to this society and one of this is decency. If you are so to be "Owned" (in which Lore-wise Alliance has no slaves/peons) your owner would have to make you decent anyways. all they are, are suckling from the tit of moonguard, sucking the very life, roleplay, attention and Lore away from it slowly. They are the epitome of teenage boys everywhere." - Iogic. With that note, I end this post. I hope I have enlightened any person(s) whom have read this. Thank you, and have a pleasant day/evening. F